


Tyreese Hard Studies

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: African-American, After School - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Erotica, Gen, Hand Jobs, High School, Horny Teenagers, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lust, Masturbation in Bathroom, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Smut, Solo, Teen Angst, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Tyreese Ellis gets the sudden, intense urge to relieve in the 'sanctity' of his school restroom...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Tyreese Hard Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my most recent original short story. Literally wrote it on a whim yet may expand on it in the future. If you'd like for me to continue on with this one, let me know in the review section. Thanks for reading!

About a week ago Tyreese Ellis was studying late at the library after school. Everyone had gone home for the day, except for a couple cleaning ladies who were making their rounds on the other side of the building. The 18-year-old light-skinned boy had about another hours’ worth of AP English material ahead of him, and Tyreese was feeling burned out. He stopped what he was doing and sat back in his uncomfortably wooden chair, rubbing his brown eyes and letting his mind relax for a moment. Senior year was grinding away at his brain and Tyreese felt like he needed to take a minute to relax or he would go crazy....literally!

Tyreese stood up to take a little walk around the second floor and stretch his slim legs. He had literally been seated for six straight hours at school and not even realized it because he'd become so consumed in what he was working on, so Tyreese had been trying to take small breaks throughout the early evening and walk for a bit. He went on his usual route, down the hall to the stairs on the far side of the building, up the stairs to the second door, down the hall back to the stairs on his side of the building, down the stairs back to his door, then took a detour to the nearest **MENS ROOM**.

Coming into a thankfully _Pine_ -smelling restroom, Tyreese stared at the first polished yet old mirror in front of him and dreaded getting back to work. He wanted to just call it a day, but he had to have the revisions to the term paper he was working on completed before he left for home. His walk had helped, but Tyreese was still tense and feeling burned out. He needed something else to help him release all the tension.

Then the idea popped in his head _Why don't I just pull it out right here and jerk off_? Tyreese knew that he was alone and that the cleaning ladies wouldn't be back his way having already finished this room, so he knew it was safe. A grin teased on his face as he thought how he could get totally naked if he wanted to and not have to worry about getting caught.

As Tyreese humored the thought of jerking off in a fresh stall, his cock started to swell. He hadn't shot a load in a couple of days and was sure that a good cum would put him back on track. Taking a tense breath, Tyreese poked his head out of his stall door and made a quick glance down the hall, just to be sure that he was alone, and I was. The restroom he chose was in a secluded part of the west wing, so Tyreese was totally comfortable.

Tyreese sat back down in his stall and unbuttoned his blue _Levis_. He pulled the zipper down, then slid his pants and red boxers down to the floor around his ankles. Leaning back on the cold toilet, he stared at his cock sticking straight up, ready to be worked. It had been a while since Tyreese gave it a good stroking, so when he touched it, it almost felt like a stranger was touching his cock and he had his hand on theirs! The feeling nonetheless made his toes curl.

Exhaling in bliss, Tyreese started pumping away and it didn't take long to find the perfect rhythm. His pants started to feel like heavy shackles around his ankles, so Tyreese kicked off his black _Supra_ sneakers and slid his feet out of my pants, leaving them piled on the floor lying at his feet.

With his pants completely off, Tyreese lifted his right leg a little and rested his foot on the toilet paper dispenser to his left. He liked this angle better and it allowed him to slide his hand all the way down his cock to the base. Tyreese took long, slow strokes at his shaft and it wasn't long until clear pre-cum started to drip from his head. Tyreese pumped faster and faster, spreading the homemade cornstarch lube down his pole. Tyreese was about to cum when he realized that he didn't have anything to clean up the mess. He didn't want to unload his hot _icing_ onto his stomach and not have anything to wipe himself off, so he stood up and pointed his cock at the green wall behind him. Tyreese could blast onto the aged tiles, then go get what he needed to clean up.

Standing up and pumping at his cock with his stall door slightly open sent him over the edge. Faces, voices, smells and even touches of classmates plus select staff fueled his fervent self-massage on. Tyreese felt himself tense up, then he let out a quiet moan and sent a thick spurt of white cum flying through the air. Tyreese had built up quite a load and was horny as fuck, so he shot farther than he had anticipated.

The first spurt left a long strand of cum on the toilet and landed across his legs. Tyreese pumped out about 5 more rapid spurts, all equally as thick, and left a sticky mess covering the wall and toilet. After catching his breath, his body was relaxed, but he kept standing and gently pulling at his cock, making sure to get every drop out.

Tyreese sat back down on the toilet and admired the big load he had just shot. 4 or 5 long, thick lines of cum ran perfectly straight across the porcelain surface and fading green tiles. The first shot had own about 2 and a half feet and had spanned nearly the whole latrine. He put his pants back on then headed to the neighboring stall to fetch some tissue paper. Without thinking twice, he stole the entire roll because Tyreese knew it would take more than a few sheets to wipe up the mess he had just made!


End file.
